Switches of the character shown herein have been heretofore operated by a slide button which has some disadvantages which are overcome by the improved push button actuator disclosed herein.
An object of the present invention is to provide a rocker actuator, operatively associated with a longitudinally reciprocatable bridge contactor so that pressure on one arm of the rocker actuator will move the bridge contactor to a switch "on" position, and movement of the other arm of the rocker actuator will move the bridge contactor to switch "off" position.